Yes,'I Do'
by LAG0802
Summary: Same-sex marriage becomes legal in Virginia, will there be a wedding at NCIS. Slash, (TIBBS) M/M (changed rating from M to T, story very tame.)


A/N_: I have wanted to write a story like this for a while and with the expansion of same-sex marriage into a number of states this past week, this came to me. I hope if you are taking the time to read this you are in support. I thank you ahead of time for taking the time to read this story and I thank my wife for proofreading, though any mistakes I are all mine._

_Disclaimer: the only gain from writing this story is the pure joy of putting words to paper and sharing with you. _

Yes, 'I Do'

Tony walked into Abby's lab and stopped dead in his tracks, it was not surprising to see Abby bouncing around blasting some alternative music band like Living Dead. Today she had picked a mellower song, Macklemore and Ryan Lewis' _Same Love_, Abby was singing loudly along with Mary Lambert, "_And I can't change even if I tried, even if I wanted to, my love, my love, my love, she keeps me warm, she keeps me warm_," it sounded great even with Abby's deeper, more gravelly voice, her black pigtails; covered in a paper towel veil and holding a bouquet of black roses as she did a pirouette in the middle of the room, only stopping short when she spotted Tony standing in the doorway.

"Oh my God, Tony! Did you hear, did you hear?" she screamed as she ran over and grabbed him in a chest-crushing hug.

"Abby! Abby!" Tony yelled as he tried to extricate himself from her tight grip. "Abby what are you so excited about?"

"Tony, Oh Tony, it's so greaaat, you didn't hear?"

"Hear what Abby?"

"Marriage Tony-Boy, Marriage."

"Someone getting married?" Tony looked more perplexed as Abby skipped away and twirled around and round.

Skipping back to him, she grabbed his arm and dragged him into the lab, clicking on her monitor, she quickly typed in a few key words and a video of an earlier newscast popped up on the screen.

"Look Tony, Look!" she shouted as she started to hop in place.

Watching her was making Tony dizzy and he still had no idea what she was talking about.

Seeing the confused look on his face, she took both his hands in hers and said, "Tony, Tony you can get married now if you… Look, look, Same-sex marriage is legal in Virginia. It's here Tony it's here."

"Married, Abby, we never said anything about getting married."

"I know Tony, I know, but that was before, it wasn't legal but you can now and its legal and you can have a big wedding, Ohhh, I can help you plan it and the two of you can wear matching suits and Ohhh you will both be so hot, and I can be you bridesmaid, I'm not saying you'll be the bride or that there is even a bride but if you were the bride you'd make a beautiful bride."

Tony didn't know how to respond, he was used Abby going off on a tangent, with her hyper super excitable behavior but when she directed all this energy at you she was a run away locomotive, with his head spinning he knew he needed to get away fast.

Sometimes the best course of action was to stealthily back out of the lab and hope she did not notice you were gone until you were in the safety of the bullpen. Carefully starting his retreat he kept his eye on the news flash that had got her so worked up. The Supreme Court had declined to hear appeals regarding same-sex marriage filed in several states, by not hearing these cases the lower courts rulings, that the ban on same-sex marriage was not constitutional opened the door for marriage in these states, dramatically increasing the number of states that recognized same-sex marriage. Virginia was now one of these states. Tony smiled at the thought of being allowed to marry, he was already committed to spending the rest of his life with the man he loved but they had never discussed marriage and his partner had been previously married and divorced. No Tony figured even if a part of him wanted to walk down the aisle and say 'I do', it was not going to happen, he should be happy that everyday he got to go home with the man he loved.

So enthralled was he watching the photos of happy couples being interviewed, that he did not realize that he had stopped moving backwards and Abby had stopped hopping around and stood carefully studying his every expression.

It was only when she came to him, embracing him in a gentle loving hug and laid her head on his shoulder whispering, "Someday Tony, someday he'll come around." With his guard down now he hugged Abby back. When the moment passed they pulled away from each other, and with an unspoken agreement, went back to work.

Gibbs was busy sanding away on the ribs of the new boat he was building in his basement.

Hearing footsteps upstairs he prepared for company, wiping two mason jars and pouring three fingers of bourbon in each. Sitting back on his stool he looked up as the familiar footsteps of Agent Tobias Fornell descended the stairs.

"Gibbs, home alone tonight?"

"He'll be home soon, went to an engagement party for Ned Dorneget."

"This gives you any ideas?" Fornell asked his friend.

"Any ideas of what?"

"Getting married again."

"Don't you think I've done it enough times already?"

"Yeah, yeah but this could be different, you've never done it with a man."

"Never discussed it, I don't think he would want to."

"Ya sure, can't know if you never talked about it."

"You trying to get me married again?" Gibbs asked as he looked at his friend over the rim of the mason jar. Taking a long sip of the bourbon, waiting a few seconds for the warm feeling to flow through him. "Doesn't matter anyway, even if we did get married somewhere it's not legal here."

"Ohhh my friend, that is where you are so wrong, haven't you been watching the news?"

"You see a TV down here Tobias."

"Here read this," he said tossing the Washington Post on the workbench.

Holding the paper out until he found his focal point, Gibbs quickly scanned the article. "So, it's here now."

"Oh Yeah, don't have to go to one of those northern states to get married now, hey if you do decide to get married, can I be your best man."

"Tobias why are you so fixated on me getting married again, just because you decided to marry Diane for a second time, doesn't mean I want to be married again."

"Come on Gibbs you know you want this, you are a total commitment type of guy, plus you guys go well together, I know I was a little freaked out when you told me you started dating DeNutzo, him being a pretty boy and all, but that was before, now I know how good he is for you."

"Petty boy, you checking out my guy now Fornell?" Gibbs with a tinge of humor mixed with jealousy.

"Got to admit, he sure is a pretty good looking guy but you know I play strictly for the other team, don't go all macho on me, remember I'm the guy trying to talk you into marrying him."

Hearing a new set of footsteps upstairs, Fornell gathered his things and headed for the stairs, pausing with his foot on the bottom the step he looked back at Gibbs, "just one thing, if you do ask him, make it all romantic and everything, your boy deserves that having to put up with your ugly mug all the time." Then he headed up the stairs before Gibbs could respond.

Gibbs sat staring at his drink, upstairs he heard some muffled voices, Tony's laugh like chimes in the wind then the footsteps of his lover as he made his way into the basement. Gibbs looked up when he felt himself taken in a warm, comfortable embrace and he leaned to meet the lips that approached him halfway. Still holding him Tony asked, "How was your night?"

"Interesting."

"What did Fornell want?"

"Nothing, just came by to have a drink on his way home, did you know he's marrying Diane again?"

"Told me upstairs, did he say why?"

Shaking his head, Gibbs responding with a smirk, "Something about love, soul-mates and second changes."

"Ah, sounds as if Diane has him hooked."

Nodding in agreement, Gibbs inquired about the party. "Did you have a nice evening, Dorneget finally get over the fact that you're mine?"

"I would say so, he looks truly happy and in love, no flirting with anyone. He is enjoying living in Connecticut, the sub office in Groton suites him. His fiancé is a social worker and they are very open about their relationship. He said he was surprised at how much more accepting people were and they go to Provincetown every chance they get. You think we could go to Provincetown sometime on vacation?"

"Provincetown, like on Cape Cod."

"Yeah, I think it would be nice to be able to go out to eat, hold hands and show you how much you mean to me without worrying about people getting upset or worse us getting hurt."

"Dorney said it's a gay mecca and with more couples getting married it's become more of a gay family place then just a bunch of gay guys getting off."

"Guess we could think about it, but speaking of getting off, do you want to join me upstairs."

Sharing an other kiss, Tony said, "I thought you'd never ask, Oh I brought you a some cake from the party."

Pulling away, Tony spotted the paper sitting on the work bench, "It's about time isn't it," he said as he pointed to the paper.

"It's good for those who want it, but after four marriages not sure why anyone thinks it so great." Watching his partner he say a flicker of pain in those green eyes, if he had not been trained in reading reactions he would have missed it. Not sure what to think, Gibbs wondered if maybe Fornell was right and Tony did want to get married, after all he was the one that had been a serial husband, Tony had never been married, maybe it still meant something special to him. All he had to do now was figure out a way to broach the subject.

"Come on baby, let's go up." Gibbs said taking Tony's hand in his and leading him up to their bedroom.

The next few days proved to be busy at work with little time for themselves. When they finally had some time off Gibbs went to the basement to work on his boat and Tony stayed upstairs watching TV. Wanting to be with Tony, Gibbs walked into the living room. Stopping in the doorway he watched Tony sitting on the sofa watching an episode of Ellen recorded from earlier that day.

She was interviewing two men Jim and Miguel, who lived in Nevada and had just gotten married. The show cut away to play a video of the wedding ceremony, when they cut back to Ellen and the men, she asked why this had been so important to them to get married. They had been together for 20 years, they talked about their deep love and commitment to each other and beyond that the legal protections marriage brought to their family, about five years ago Jim had been involved in a very serious accident, while this was a very difficult time for them, the hospital staff made it clear that Miguel had no legal rights, when Jim was in the ICU and only family could enter, Miguel was banned, the staff sought Jim's family to make decisions and provided them with regular updates, but Miguel could not get information on his own. Jim's family was very supportive and included Miguel in every discussion and decision, but it had hurt to be so totally dismissed. Fortunately Jim recovered and the couple had completed the legal paperwork they would need, such as healthcare proxy and power of attorney but in their hearts they longed to be married. As the men talked, Ellen and the audience wiped tears from their eyes.

Gibbs could see Tony's eyes glisten in the flickering light from the TV, before he looked away; Gibbs also noticed that tony was holding tightly to a picture of the two of them taken at a backyard cookout. It was one of the few place they could openly display their love for each other. Abby had taken that picture as the two men gazed at each other. Maybe he needed to reconsider marriage, without asking he now knew it was important to Tony, going back in the kitchen he made noise to let Tony know he was there and then sat at the table with a fresh cup of coffee to do some serious thinking.

Gibbs approved a four-day weekend for himself and Tony. Sending Tony home early he told him to pack for 4 days in warm weather, he might have forgotten to tell him it was personal time and not a case.

On the way to the airport, Tony asked multiple questions about the reason for the trip and the destination. Gibbs explained that he just wanted some time alone and booked them at a nice place in Key West.

"I know you had mentioned going to P-Town, but its lesbian weekend up there, I could not find a free room and I figured the place was best left to the girls this week. I talked to Dorney and he said to try Key West."

"Gibbs, I can't believe you went to all this trouble for me, not that I'm not happy to be going but just spending time away from work with you is great."

"Well this way you get me, plus some warm sun, a beautiful beach and a place we can hold hands in public, but don't worry, I plan on spending a lot of time indoors too."

Arriving in Key West, Gibbs had booked them in a gay friendly bed and breakfast a block from the ocean. Dorney had been more than happy to give Gibbs all the information he asked for and he had even made some of the arrangements.

Enjoying a quiet lunch, the duo spent the rest of the day walking around the town then they headed back to the bed and breakfast. Gibbs had laid out a light grey linen shirt and pants for himself and a light green linen shirt with white pants for Tony. Gibbs had picked the color hoping it would bring out the color of Tony's eyes. As he watched Gibbs lay the clothing out on the bed, Tony was at a loss for words.

"Gibbs, where did you get these, I know they don't come from Sears."

"Just a surprise, I called our sizes down here to a local men's store and they had them delivered to the bed and breakfast today. Todd the owner brought them up to our room."

Running his hands over the material, Tony was pleased to find it was smooth and soft, "Gibbs, these are expensive, cheap linen is like sandpaper, this is wonderful. Is there a reason for all this?"

Pulling Tony close Gibbs said, "I want to show you what you mean to me, I want a weekend away where we can be ourselves, I love you Tony."

"I love you too Gibbs."

Smiling Gibbs knew he was doing the right thing, "Come on get dressed I have a special dinner planned."

Gibbs led Tony toward the beach, "Where are we going I thought you were hungry?"

"I am Tony and dinner is this way." Stopping he took both of Tony's hands in his, looking in to his eyes he asked, "Do you trust me?"

"Yes, with all my heart and soul."

"I want to put this on you, I promise it will be worth it." Gibbs said as he pulled out a long white scarf, tying it gently around Tony's head, he in effect had blindfolded his lover.

Leaning in he whispered, "Don't worry Tony, I won't steer you wrong."

Taking Tony's arm he lead him to the beach, Tony could feel the sand under his feet.

Gibbs guided him into a chair and asked that he keep his hands at his side, soft jazz music started to play in the background and Gibbs fed him small pieces of fruit and cheese, than gave him sips of a wonderful wine. Tony could feel the ocean breeze on his skin and listened to the waves breaking. Each time Gibbs touched him or whispered in his ear he felt a warmth that reached deep inside.

Gibbs asked if he was ready, the blindfold was slowly removed. Tony was stunned, he was seated at a small table set up on the white sand of the beach, the area was illuminated with strings of small white lights, a Jazz Quartette was set up on the board walk behind them and Todd from the Bed and Breakfast was acting as their waiter. Their prepared dinner covered in a cart behind him. In front of him stood Gibbs, the light of the moon reflected on his silver hair, his blue eyes sparkled and in all their years together he had never seen such a smile, it rivaled the light of the moon.

"Tony before we eat, there is something I wanted to ask you. I did all of this because I wanted you to know how much I love you and how serious I am about this question."

Tony's heart was skipping a beat as he thought, wished the question would be what he longed for.

Kneeling in front of Tony, Gibbs took his hand in his, kissing it gently. Then he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box. Opening the box he turned it so that Tony could see the gold band with a small diamond. Anthony DiNozzo, will you do me the honor of becoming my husband."

Tony looked at Gibbs, then the ring then back at Gibbs. He thought he would crack his face in two, he was smiling so hard and the tears came on their own. Leaping out of his seat he found himself kneeling with Gibbs on the ground as the two men embraced, holding each other as they would till the end of time. The linen shirts soaked with their tears. On the side Todd and the band wiped their own eyes. With a small camera, Todd took picture of the two men; he knew in the emotion of the moment they would not clearly remember what occurred.

When they were finally able to release each other, Todd served the dinner.

When he was able to find his voice again, Tony asked, "Gibbs this is amazing but why?"

"Remember when Fornell was over a few weeks ago, he reminded me just how important you are to me and he told me if I was going to ask you to marry me then it better be romantic since you had to put up with me for the rest of our lives. I've been married so many times before, once for all the right reasons and three times for all the wrong reason, I was scared of making a mistake again. Tobias reminded me that you are in my life for all the right reasons. This is it for me Tony; I don't want anyone else but you, not now, not ever. Shannon may have been my first love but you are my last, and I want us to last forever."

Staring at Gibbs, Tony did not know what to say, this was a dream he was afraid he would wake up from, he loved Gibbs but part of him had doubted that Gibbs would be able to give himself fully to the relationship, he had just proven Tony wrong.

"How did you get this all planned?"

"Well, Dorneget is really better connected than I thought and he helped me pull this together. Todd is his future brother-in-law." After a wonderful dinner, Gibbs took his fiancée hand, Gibbs led them back to their room, they had a lifetime to talk now.

As they lay side by side in bed looking at each other, exhausted from their lovemaking.

"Gibbs, just one thing, I hope you don't want a long engagement."

Laughing from deep within Gibbs responded, "Ya think, unless you want a big wedding I am sure we can find someone to marry us as soon as you want."

Three weeks later, they gathered with all the most important people in their lives in a small Unitarian Universalist church in Alexandra, the minister was a friend of Sister Rosita's. The elderly Nun blessed their union. Tony asked her if this went against the church, and she responded. "I am an old woman who has seen much of what man can do to each other in the name of God, both for good and for evil. There is nothing evil about the love you share, the priests are men who speak for God but they are just men and sometimes they are wrong."

Sister Rosita and the rest of the Nuns sat with Abby in the front row of the church. The UU's were a liberal and accepting congregation that wholly embraced the union of the two men and they where more than happy to have them wed in their small chapel. Tony and Gibbs wrote their own vows each reciting his part with barely controlled emotion. The minister asked each man in turn "Do you take this man as your lawfully wedded husband?" their "I Do" vibrated through the chapel. At the end they held their breath as the Minster spoke the most important words of the day, "With the power vested in me by the Commonwealth of Virginia, I pronounce you Husband and Husband. You may kiss now."

To the cheers of their friend and family they sealed their union with a kiss.

The End

October 12, 2014


End file.
